


Stargazing With Lucifer

by frogecstacy



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogecstacy/pseuds/frogecstacy
Summary: Lucifer, your lover had been quite busy as of lately and you had a surprise for him to set into motion. Little did you know your evening would not go as planned.How does he make it up to you
Relationships: Demon Brothers & Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) - Relationship, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is my second post and I hope you like it. If there is anything you think I can improve on please tell me

Lucifer, your lover had been quite busy as of lately and you had a surprise for him to set into motion. Little did you know your evening would not go as planned.

As soon as Lucifer would return from his duties at Lord Diavolo’s Castle you were to serve him the dinner and dessert you had made especially for him. Making sure Beel and the brothers had no sense of your special treatment to their older brother. After that he would freshen up with the new bath salts Asmo had helped MC pick out from a special store that sold magical salts to help relax the mind and body. You would then bring him to the planetarium where you had set up a whole stargazing picnic setup. Tea, biscuits and some of Lucifer’s favourite records would be playing while they gazed at the DevilDom night. The thought of doing something nice for the Avatar of Pride, a man who desperately needed a break made your heart swell with love and adoration.

You're already daydreaming about the evening, but then you hear the front door open, quickly running down to greet him. You see Lucifer taking off his shoes and you decide to come up behind him and wrap your arms around his waist, at this action you can feel his body tense up and he’s quick to peel your arms from his waist. He then turns around to you and says “good evening Mc, if you’ll excuse me I have some paperwork to attend to.” Just giving you a pat on the head while not even looking you in the eye. 

For heaven’s sake this man always had paperwork to attend to, but you were determined to keep the plan going. So you tuned into his step and asked “Lucifer, would you like some dinner? I especially made it the way you like.” The reaction you received wasn’t even close to what you had hoped “maybe later MC.” 

The frown on your face becomes more visible as you try to keep the conversation going. “Pretty please Luci” you begged, knowing the nickname you gave him always made his heart weak for you, but today seemed different. He was acting cold towards you, had something happened?

Still following Lucifer he arrived at the kitchen to grab a bottle of water, but using this as your chance you showed him the delicious dinner and dessert that awaited him. He turned away and just said “I am not hungry.” Getting worried now that he was ignoring your actions you jumped into stage two. “Luci, if your body is tense why don’t you take a bath with the salts I bought you. Asmo helped me pick them out! He says they also help soothe the mind.” It now seemed you had added salt to the wound and Lucifer looked more annoyed than before. 

Before you could try to calm the situation the rest of the brother had bombarded the kitchen. Yelling and arguing always followed when they were together. There was Beel who had already started snacking on the dinner you had made Lucifer, Belphie and Satan looking like they were scheming one of their pranks, Mammon trying to get your attention about and a new money scam and Levi and Asmo arguing about how Drama TV is better than anime. Through all this commotion you could see Lucifer quietly slipping away, trying to get to him you called after him “Lucifer!” He now turned around and looked annoyed, you had thought about staying quiet but Lucifer needed to see that your gesture wasn’t to annoy him. His reply however was the harshest you’d heard from him in a while “What is it Mc! Can’t you stop nagging me, constantly asking questions, constantly being everywhere and always getting into trouble. You are such a pain. Can’t you see I want to be alone! You're so Goddamn needy, are all humans like this?”  
The harsh tone from Lucifer’s voice was heard and everyone listened to this little fight, but you weren’t going to back down now. You are one of the strongest humans, why cower over such a silly topic. “I’m annoying!? Can’t you see the nice gestures I am trying to do to help you relax. You never have time for anyone, always having your head in paperwork. Look at yourself, you're tired and dishevelled. Take a break!” Your action seemed to have enraged Lucifer even more and now he was standing in full demon from before you, glaring down at your figure he says “Your gestures and love are worthless in these situations.” Now glaring at his brothers “All of you go to your rooms at once!” Everyone seemed to obey and Lucifer with the turn of heel, walking to his study.

The moment had not hit you yet, but as soon the words needy and worthless sunk in the tears came like a waterfall. Not being wanted to be seen so vulnerably you retreated to your room to cry. 

After about an hour you heard a knock at the door, hoping it would be Lucifer to soothe the situation over. It was Mammon “Hey MC, are ya alright? Can I come in?” A small sound of a yes came from your shaky breath. Mammon had come into your room trying to cheer you up, but was doing a terrible job “Hey, human. Come on it’s not so bad, you have The Great Mammon here. You must worship my presence.” Not wanting to deal with another man’s ego you turned around and huddled up in your bed. This gave Mammon a signal that he had to turn the situation around “Hey MC, you know Lucifer never meant anything he said right?” “Yeah well he sure sounded like he meant it.” your raspy voice sounding soar. You had tried to make it a goal to not cry in the DevilDom as you were worried the brothers would look down on you for it, but here you were curled up in a ball on your bed missing Lucifer. You had told Mammon that you were alright and that you were going to retire for the night soon, he had left awkwardly saying goodnight.

While your events were happening Lucifer was feeling regret and loneliness, but his pride preventing him from apologising he buried himself in his paperwork. The thoughts in his head kept running, how could he say such things to his lover. The one he holds so dear, he called their love worthless and them needy. He was also a little mad as a human had called him dishevelled, he had thought of coming to your room to reprimand you for speaking against him, but didn’t go through with the idea as it would have made the situation worse. 

Now it being 1 in the morning, Lucifer was feeling very tense and stressed he decided he was going to take a bath. Walking into the bathroom he noticed the salts and cute note left from you from before. Now looking back he remembered you saying you had bought him some bath salts for him. 

After trying the bath salts, he felt less tense and more calm. He still felt the regret and anger still burning, was he really in the wrong though. His pride controlling he expected an apology in the morning and went to bed alone. 

Does he get the apology or does MC show that she was in the right?  
Find out in the next chapter, I will either post it in a day or two. Hope you liked it.


	2. Stargazing with Lucifer part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After you fight with Lucifer what happens. Do you apologise or does Lucifer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi am sorry this took longer than expected to write, I really tried getting in the mood to feeling Lucifer and MC's emotions. I must admit the cause of the angst was a little more self indulgent on my behalf.
> 
> I hope you like it however and I might have made personal comments in the story I hope you enjoy.

Stargazing with Lucifer Chapter 2  
It was now morning and Lucifer was awakening from his slumber, normally feeling the warm embrace of your body heat you weren’t there to wish him good morning. Remembering the argument you had with him last night made him look forward to your kiss and apology at breakfast. He went to go freshen up and wait for you at the table but you never came. 

The brothers said you had gone to walk to school with Luke, Simeon, and Solomon. This seemed to aggravate Lucifer and the mood set at the table had dropped drastically. None of the brothers seemed to want to talk about the events of what happened last night, except one. Belphie trying to get on Lucifer’s nerves had said you looked pretty down and that your eyes were puffy. This made Lucifer worry a little, had you gotten no sleep as well. This comment on your behalf was not making the chat at the table any brighter so Beel tried to change the subject asking “Hey did anyone set up that picnic area in the planetarium yesterday?” They all shook their heads in saying that they hadn't set it up. If none of the brothers had done it then it had to be MC. Why did all his thoughts have to revolve around MC. Had Lucifer fallen so deeply in love that he wasn’t aware she had him wrapped around their finger. He already missed her touch, how would he go the rest of the day not trying to give in to this petty fight of theirs. 

While the six other demons looked at their older brother, he quickly erased the negative emotion on his face and said “What are you looking at, school starts soon.” Everyone scrambling to escape Lucifer’s gaze he pulled Mammon aside. “Gah, what is it Lucifer? I haven’t even done anything yet.” He quickly shut up as he saw Lucifer’s worrisome face “Was MC really that upset last night?” Lucifer asks this in a shaky breath. The mere thought of you crying over him made him push away his pride and want to put you first. His love. His life. His beloved MC.

“Mammon, do you think you could keep MC busy for about 3 hours after RAD.” Lucifer now asking with a plan and an apology comes to mind. “I could for a price or Gah-” Mammon was quickly shut up with a flick to the back of his head “alright, alright I’ll watch MC.” Lucifer now happy already looking forward to the smile that would be on your face in a couple hours. “Tell MC to go to the planetarium after the 3 hours are up okay.” “Okay, now if you’ll excuse me I have to get to class or could this be a free pass.” Mammon now having a cheeky smile. “Get to school Mammon!”

Lucifer now planning your relaxing evening. First he would be making you a dinner and serving it in the planetarium with candles and a beautiful dinner setting, after that he will then dance with you. And for the finale he will do something so much better than stargazing, he will show you the stars up close no telescope could compare. Flying. He hadn’t stretched his wings in a while but for you he would make the exception. For you he would make any exception, who would have thought the Avatar of Pride would be so madly in love with a mere human. If you asked for a star he would try even if it killed him to see that beautiful smile of yours. 

(Sorry if when I switch POV’s it’s confusing but we are now going to MC’s POV)

RAD was a blur as you had a crap night, no breakfast as you didn’t want to face Lucifer’s harsh punishment that you were sure would come sooner or later. However most of all you missed him last night, in the morning hell you even miss now. Now having thought over the situation maybe you didn’t read the signs and should’ve taken a hint that Lucifer wasn’t in the mood. The insecurities still seeping in through your heart, does he truly think I am needy and annoying? Does he love me or was he waiting to leave and I just happened to end the process faster? All these negative emotions clouding your right of judgement until you hear “Hey! Human, you are coming out with me for a while.” Mammon now declaring his presence you are looking at him lost “Didja hear me, The Great Mammon told you we’re going out.” “Sorry Mammon I think I am just going to go home, I’m tired and I want to go back to bed.” Mammon now frantically trying to find an excuse to keep you around. If the plan failed his weekend would be spent being upside down from the staircase. “Come on MC, you want to go home? Why, Lucifer is there. You're bound to get that punishment. Why don’t you live a little and come with me.” The thought of Lucifer’s disappointing face made your spine tingle, maybe staying out for a little with Mammon wouldn’t be that bad.

You were wrong, Mammon had managed to drag you to every thrift shop and boutique in the DevilDom looking for treasures. It had been almost 3 hours and he certainly was taking his time.

(Quick headcanon I think Mammon would be great at thrift shopping because I do it myself and all the valuable treasures and finds you can get are amazing. Mammon would be like those depop sellers)

Now whining to Mammon “Mammon, can we please go. My legs hurt and now I’m not even your shopping buddy. I'm just here to golf your bags. We’ve been shopping for almost 3 hours now, don't you think it’s time to head home?” Mammon now frantically panicking, he had lost track of time and was hurrying you back to the House of Lamentation. “Ah come one MC put those human legs to some use, we have to hurry we’re about to be late.” “Late? Late for what?” now trying to keep up with Mammon’s step. “I have to be somewhere and I have to drop you off at the house. Alright no more questions, just do what I say.” Now even more confused you just going along with it. This isn’t the first time Mammon has acted strange. 

Finally arriving at the House of Lamentation Mammon takes the bags you were holding for him and rushes you to the planetarium. “Mammon why are we at the doors of the planetarium, I didn’t leave anything in there.” You fully knew you left the picnic set and didn’t want to be reminded of your rejection. “Just go in there would ya. I have to go so bye. Make sure you go in there.” 

After just being left there standing at the doors you finally decide to open them. The sight you saw caused you to gasp. A beautiful table with a dinner that reminded you that you hadn’t eaten anything as you skipped breakfast. All around the room were candles and on the table an enclosed flower. One that looked similar to the one Lucifer had gotten you for Christmas. At the thought of Lucifer you heard someone’s voice from behind you. “Hello MC” behind you was Lucifer the Avatar of Pride holding a bouquet of roses and wearing an apologetic face. “Listen MC I’m sorry for what I said yesterday. I was tired and I wasn’t listening to what you were saying so I didn’t know the whole evening you had enjoyed.” You wanted to forgive him, but the words of neediness and annoying still hung in the air for you. Now turning to him fully, you are holding yourself with your arms, Lucifer starts to approach you but you step back. Lucifer now worrying even more, had he frightened you so much that you thought he would hurt you. Had he been that harsh? “MC please, I’ve missed you. I need to feel you again. I’m terribly sorry for what I said ``''Do you even remember what you said?” You now blurt out your thoughts in a shaky voice. Lucifer now answers hesitantly as he doesn’t want to worsen the situation “Not quite my dear but I take back whatever I said.” “You can’t just take back your words Lucifer! You called me needy and annoying! Do you know how much that hurts? My whole life people have told all I am is needy and annoying and hearing it from you made it all the worse. You never told me any of the crap but I guess you never expressed your true thoughts.” Lucifer now dropping the bouquet of flowers and rushing to wipe the tears that have started to fall from your eyes. 

Believe it or not in that moment the Avatar of Pride was panicking, the strong, mighty, calm and collected brother was in a panic over a human’s state of emotional stress. Who would have thought, certainly not Lucifer. Not knowing how to react he just kisses you. He pours all the feelings he has for you, every thought of you, every single meaning he has felt for you into that kiss because words could never describe your relationship. Art could never show how much he cared for you. Hell if he could he would ask Leonardo DA Vinci or Michelangelo to paint the love you share. 

You are no longer trying to get out of his grasp, you have your hands entangled in his hair and wishing the moment would never end as it was the best kiss you’ve ever received. Now letting go for air you look into his glossy eyes and Lucifer says “MC I didn’t mean any of that and if I had known you had gone through that pain in the human world I would’ve come and kept you to myself all those years ago.” pausing to see if there was still any anger in your eyes he said “I love you.”

Being held in Lucifer’s arms was always something you loved but it felt even better as he held you tenderly, holding you as if he let you go you would walk out on him. “I love you to Luci. I understand you are busy with work but remember to take a break and take care of yourself for once. Ok?” “Will do MC, now let’s not waste any time or else our dinner will get cold.” Now looking over to your right and you see the beautiful meal still warm waiting for you. At the thought of food your stomach grumbles Lucifer chuckles “I’m guessing Mammon never took you out to anything?” Looking away shyly now you make your way over to the dinner table. And on the plate was your favourite. Not wanting to waste anytime you wait for Lucifer to sit and dig in. You ate like you hadn’t in days but Lucifer only watched with admiration and love. “Haha, here have some of mine.” Lucifer now holding his fork up to you. You were shocked to say the least, Lucifer never fed you but who were you to decline him. You took the bite with a smile on your face. 

The rest of dinner was spent chatting and talking about how much you missed each other even though it was only for a day.

(Oh to be sickly in love with Lucifer)

After dinner Lucifer had gotten up and he reached his hand out to you. Now grasping his hand he pulled you up and held you by your waist and pressed your bodies togethor. As soon as you two start swaying music plays and now you’re dancing. The feeling of Lucifer’s hand on your lower back makes you tingle and your mind go fuzzy but you start swaying in circles to the music. You have never danced with Lucifer properly or formally so this felt magical and meaningful, the tap of your footsteps on the marble and the feeling of Lucifer leading the dance. This feeling new, something amazing. You felt light as a feather and your imagination made you feel like you were in a ball. A masquerade ball dancing with the man across the room. As the song started to speed up as did you. Now swaying up and down in circles, feet sink, you had a huge grin plastered on your face. Looking up at Lucifer you see him looking so happy, his hand on your waist tightening and his grasp on your hand tender. “Thank you Lucifer, I know how much time this must have taken out of your day. I really appreciate it.” your love and appreciation for him grew as you now thought that's why Mammon had dragged you out of the house. “Anything for you my love.” Lucifer now whispering so you could hear. This image, this moment felt like you were the only people left dancing on top of the world. As the music starts to slow so does your dancing. When the music comes to a stop, it’s only you and Lucifer standing. Who would have thought that love would find you this way.

And yet your evening wasn’t over yet. Now you thought it was time to retire for the night, Lucifer quickly grabbed your hand and when you turned around, there he was in his Demon form. Standing there looking so majestic, his wings fluttering open, his horns coming out and the beautiful mark on his forehead. 

(I am an utter simp for Lucifer’s demon form)

“My dear I still have one surprise left for you.” Lucifer now holds his hand out to you once more. “Oh really, you have already done so much for me, what else could you possibly have in store?” Taking his hand, you are suddenly yanked towards Lucifer and he is picking you up in bridal style. “Remember how you wanted to stargaze? Well who needs a telescope when we go see the stars ourselves.” Letting you get comfortable in his arms he asks “Are you ready?” Looking up you can’t contain your excitement so you squeal “Yes!” 

Lucifer takes off in one swift jump and suddenly you are soaring through the sky. Going higher and higher as each second passes by. As the sky got closer and the Devildom got further you looked down and the Devildom looked like the night sky now. All the cities and streets are shining beautifully. You never would have thought that demons would have such civilised lives and live almost like humans. You were certainly grateful for the kidnapping of your exchange program. As you slowly came to halt in the air, Lucifer’s wings still flapping slowly and silently. “This is as high as I can take you.” Lucifer says as he hopes this is okay. “This is gorgeous Lucifer, I wish I could see the sky this close in the human world.” your voice barely being able to hold your excitement. “Well maybe we can, I think a vacation is deserved soon. I can also use all those unused vacation days from the last 100 years.” You and Lucifer chuckle. “Yeah that sounds nice Luci” Now just floating in the sky basking in each other’s presence, Lucifer is about to open his mouth but you say “Could we stay like this just for a little longer?”

Lucifer is now holding you and hums as a sign of approval, Lucifer was thinking back to your fight and how reckless he was with his words. He vowed to himself now to be more careful in what he says and always be grateful for your love. As midnight came closer and closer Lucifer finally suggested “We should go back now, I’m sure my brother will ask where we went in the morning.” “Yeah you’re right.” A huge yawn now escaping your lips. 

Once you guys reach the House of Lamentation you guys are very quick to get ready for bed and cuddle. After you guys are ready, you get in bed and Lucifer grabs your body from behind and pulls you against his chest. He starts kissing up from your shoulder to your earlobe giving praise to you and saying how amazing you are. He then admits that last night he slept horribly and never wants that to happen again. 

“I love you MC.”

“I love you Lucifer, goodnight”

With a sweet kiss to the forehead you both fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed the story, if you liked it that's great. 
> 
> If there is anything you think I can improve on or you particularly like please comment. I love to hear your thoughts on how I write for Lucifer


End file.
